Vespera Salazar
by Stefan Lee Salvatore
Summary: 11 year old Vespera, a muggleborn, gets a letter telling her of her acceptance into Hogwarts. Her uncaring mother doesn't believe her, and she's off to face the wizarding world alone. How will her rich personality settle into Hogwarts? Will her friends accept her for herself? Or will she hide her past? -work in progress set during HP and the Sorcer's Stone-


**So, after becoming a major Harry Potter Nerd, I figured why not write a HP fanfiction? **

**With the help of my sister (who I usually hate, but in this situation love...for now) we give you this story. **

**This is going to be written at the same time as Harry goes to Hogwarts. Except, it will be as if it is in current times, so yes muggles have cell phones. I know some of you may not like this, but it's easier to write in the present then to write things that concern the past. **

**Unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling has that wonderful privilege.**

* * *

I awoke one morning, to hearing a pecking noise on my window. I sat up and looked at my window, only to see an owl? With a letter in it's beak? I walked over hesitantly, and pecked the window, trying to get the stupid bird to fly away.

However, it didn't fly away it just gave me the stupidest look as if saying 'I'm not leaving you idiot. I'm not a normal owl.'

I sighed and opened up the window and held my arm out for this owl to jump on. It gladly did, then when I held out my hand the owl dropped the letter face up, so I could read the address.

_Miss V. Salazar_

_The Upstairs Loft_

_13 Westbourne Avenue_

_Rhyl, Wales_

I flipped the envelope over and saw a seal that read "Hogwarts."

I looked at the envelope and the owl and mumbled to myself, "What kind of bloody rubbish is this?" The owl screeched then flew away.

I walked over to my bed and sat down, opening the letter.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Witchery.." I read out loud. Then I read the letter. Over and over again. According to this letter, I was a Witch?

How could I possibly be a Witch? Last time I checked witches were old hags that had warts on their noses, wore black pointy hats, and around flew on brooms and making potions! I'm not old, I'm only 11. I'm not a hag, usually I'm a nice person. I'm pretty sure i don't have warts on my nose (of course with this thought I went to look in the mirror to make sure, and the good news: My nose was indeed still wort free). l've never worn a black pointy hat because they were unstylish. Then of course brooms definitely don't fly, trust me I had tried. The closest thing to making a potion I had ever done was stirring a pot of stew for my mother one time. I stood in wonder for a minute thinking of how I could even possibly be a witch. Then I remembered all the weird, freakish stuff I had done when I was a little bit over emotional.

Like the one time when i was at home alone and I wanted to watch the T.V. but couldn't find the remote after looking everywhere for it.I was getting fed up and thought why couldn't the stupid remote just come to me, instead of me tearing the house up trying to find it. All of a sudden the remote zoomed to me from who knows where. At the time I thought nothing of it and was just happy to have the remote, and had just figured I had overlooked it while searching. Another time something odd happened was when I wanted to wear a blue shirt but couldn't find one. I looked in my closet, staring down my clothes wishing they were blue, and suddenly all of them turned blue, just like I had wanted. Then I remembered that just last week some weird guy from my class wouldn't shut up, which caused me to wish that he would just shut up. Then the next thing I knew I didn't hear a sound from him ,almost like he had gone mute. That, had been almost horrifying. It was found out the next day that he had randomly gone completely mute, and with this new knowledge of me being a witch, I almost felt bad for him.

I sighed then ran downstairs to face the unavoidable conversation. I showed my mother the letter, and she seemed like her usual self. She didn't care at all she just said to me, "Oh well, that's nice dear. Now why don't you go along and play with your friends."

I sighed then practically screamed, "MOTHER! For ONCE just pay attention! An OWL just came to my window HOLDING A LETTER that claims I AM A WITCH. Could you not be the least bit concerned?"

She rolled her eyes, "I do not have time to listen to your nonsense of game playing Vespera. I am a very busy person with important meetings to get to and such."

I growled then told her, "I will be sending an owl back saying that I would love to attend Hogwarts, and I will request someone come to help me with the witch shopping that will need to be done. I will discuss this further with you when I've already left. Is this okay mother?"

She nodded, "Yes it's all fine and dandy Vespera, now run along."

I ran back upstairs and began writing with my pen,

_Dear Whoever it may concern,_

_I would love to accept the spot in Hogwarts that holds my name. However, I have never been to the Wizarding world, and would like to request someone to help me pick out all of the things I will need. _

_Thank you very much,_

_Vespera Salazar_

I fold the letter and placed it in an envelope then opened my window. I was not shocked when an owl came flying towards me from the tree next to my house, the same owl as before. I held out the letter and it took it up in it's beak. I whispered to it, "Can you please give this to whoever can help me out?" The owl nodded it's head, then flew off.

I began to make myself look presentable to the human world, brushing my long blond hair, and placing black mascara on my oval green eyes. I threw on a typical black and pink dress that I wore often, then sat on my bed anxiously awaiting for a response from the owl. After several minutes passed a new owl flew in my window holding another letter. This time the letter read:

_Dear Miss Salazar_

_We are pleased to have you be a member of Hogwarts. Someone will arrive at your house on August 10, to take you for your supplies. _

_Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall_

I fell backwards onto my bed grinning, proud to say I was a witch and would be attending hogwarts instead of normal old boarding school with all of the normal kids.

Who knew that there could be such a great different world out there? And that I would be a part of it?

* * *

**Well ya'll that's all for chapter 1. I know it's short, but I plan on making them longer as the story continues. Perhaps this chapter will even be added on to.**

**Please Review and tell how to improve 3**


End file.
